Rebelling
by Left-Handed Writer
Summary: I wish I could explain my actions all throughout my time at Hogwarts. I just don't know why I did it. I wanted to be Rose, not Rose Weasley. That, of course, was my biggest mistake.


Rebelling: – Prologue.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's amazing world._

_September 1__st__, 2017._

_Kings Cross Station._

_This is it,_ I thought. _First Year. I can finally... Create myself. I can be known as Rose, the cool, different, girl, and not Rose, Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. I can have people not expect me to be just like my parents. _

I looked around the platform, plastering on a smile for my mother. She was getting slightly emotional at the sight of me in my robes (which she forced me into earlier that morning) and that her eldest was off to Hogwarts for the first time. I resisted the urge roll my eyes, silently praying that she wouldn't cry or something. Because then, my father wouldn't know what to do, and he would freak out and shove me in the train.

Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea anymore.

Beside me, Albus was whining about where he would be sorted for the umpteenth time that morning. Sometimes people could never understand how we were best friends—while I was the devious one, he was the one who always wanted to think things through. I was the one who made sure every scheme was Uncle George worthy, while he was the one who went out there and did them.

The more I thought about it, the more I knew he didn't need to worry. He always proved himself the Gryffindor—Bravery and all that. 

Next to my mother, my dad spoke up. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disown you. But no pressure." My little brother Hugo and Al's younger sister Lily started laughing, but Albus and I exchanged glances, his green eyes filled with more fear than before.

"Relax," I told him quietly, "He's my dad, not yours." "I hope you're not still planning on finding a way to... you know." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. From the moment the words were out of my mouth, I regretted telling Albus my plan. He argued and worried and tried to find ways to stop me, but it just didn't work. I told him I was dead set.

It was silent for a moment, as my dad and Harry shared a moment of silent communication. I heard my dad mumble, "So that's little Scorpius," and followed his gaze, which landed on three people; A woman who was chattering away nervously, a man with silver blond hair and a boy, looking strikingly like the man. I assumed that _he _was Scorpius.

The man locked gazes with Harry, nodded, and then turned away. My father looked back at me. "Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." My mom started to protest, so he hastily rephrased, going on about not getting too close with him, even bringing Grandad into the picture... I stopped listening.

We boarded the train, all of us except for Albus, who was having a private conversation with his father beside Aunt Ginny. I tried waving him over, but instead my aunt smiled and waved, and I could tell that she was listening in on the conversation.

When my cousin _did _board the train, he looked happier, lighter, and was actually joking around. Outside the window, a lot of people were staring at my parents and Uncle. "Don't worry about it," my dad said, "it's me, I'm extremely famous." Al, Lily, and Hugo started laughing, and I joined only because I could only imagine how his stupid smile would fall when he found out where I _didn't _want to be sorted.

The train did start to move eventually, and I leaned back in my seat, sighing happily.

Hogwarts, here I come.

...

"Potter, Albus Severus!" Whatever-her-name-is said loudly. I watched, smirking, as my shaky cousin went up and put the hat on. The hall went silent for a few minutes, and at one point the hat almost said something, but Albus shut his eyes tightly, almost as if he was concentrating very hard on something. Finally, the hat called out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table, particularly from a group of red-heads as they greeted a beaming Albus. I watched as his mouth formed the words "Not Slytherin!" to me. I couldn't help but smirk: How would they all react if I got sorted where I wanted? On the train, Albus _had_ mentioned something about the hat giving you the option...

Name after name... it was like a tick of a clock. Distracted by visualizing myself at every house table, I was a little caught off guard when my name was called.

"Weasley, Rose!" What's-her-face called out. Suddenly nervous, I strode over and placed the hat on my head. After thirty seconds (and I was counting) of silence, the hat began speaking loudly and clearly in my mind. "Another Weasley, eh? Hmm. You're like your father—brave and protective." I thought of my little brother, Hugo. "Yet like your mother, a thirst for knowledge. But there's another thirst... For something different. You're very cunning, I see. Loyal, too. Where shall I place you?"

_Just not Gryffindor. _I thought.

"Not Gryffindor? But why not? You'd do just fine in Gryffindor."

_I don't want to be just another red-head. I want to be Rose, not Rose Weasley._

"I see. You have ambition. You'd do very well in Slytherin, too."

Slytherin.

Well, I hadn't even thought about it that way.

Imagine the look on everyone's faces when it happened. A Weasley in Slytherin!

"Yes, I see you like that. Very well, better be... SLYTHERIN."

As soon as I heard the (no pun intended) magic word, I grinned. Then, I took one look at all of my extended family's faces, and the grin faded... into a true Slytherin smirk.

I strode over to the Slytherin table, still smirking, and sat down at an empty spot next to a blonde girl, who was in the first year, like me. I looked around and people looked back at their plates, trying to cover up the fact that they were staring at me.

Looking around, I noticed that Scorpius kid was gaping at me, his mouth just an inch open, and a small smile was tugging at his lips. When we locked eyes, I raised an eyebrow, daring him to look away first. Childishly, we held a staring contest until the girl next to me started speaking.

"Hi, I'm Ashlynn. And you're Rose, right?" I tore my gaze away from the blond and looked at her. "Yeah, I am. Hi." I said awkwardly. She smiled, her hazel eyes twinkling. Then, she began talking a mile a minute—about our upcoming year, the fact that I was sorted a Slytherin, my hair, _her _hair (which she revealed to hate), her cousin, Scorpius (_oh, what are the odds_), her older brother, Parker, who was in his third year, and so on. She was chatty, not to the point where I'd never get a word in, but interesting.

The feast was enjoyable, as Ashlynn and I hit it off very well, yet the whole time, I could feel my extended family's glares burning holes into the back of my head. I shrugged it off, smirking again.

In just a matter of minutes, I went from Rose _daughter-of-Ron-and-Hermione_ Weasley to Rose _First-Slytherin_ Weasley.

May the fun begin.

...

**Oh, hey, look at that, the new and improved Rebelling is HERE.**

**I hope you all like this better than the old version, I know I certainly do. I hope you all are well and such. I don't really have much to say.**

**Thanks to the Harry Potter Wikia pages of all the houses to help improve this chapter. Did you all know that Merlin was a Slytherin? I had no idea.**

**Oh and a HUGE thank you to Kayla, aka written in the stars, for all of her help and suggestions (:**

**K, that's all, BYE (:**

**-themessinadressWriter'**


End file.
